The Perfect Boy, My Perfect Toy
by Yamikaisu
Summary: Ryuzaki decides that he wants to make Raito his... LxRaito yaoi. R&R, please! Rated Mature for later chapters. c:
1. Gently Powerful

**Yeah...I'm gonna go ahead with making another LxRaito. When I read the other one, I somehow don't feel satisfied. So here's another fanfiction for you, enjoy reading! Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to their creators. No OC. x:**

_**Chapter One: Gently Powerful**_

_"Raito-kun, are you serious about Misa-san?" _

_"No, definitely not. Like I said before, this is all one-sided."_

_..._

_It makes me wonder..._

Ryuzaki stirred the sugar into his tea and sighed. Yes, he was still thinking about _that. _Raito was not serious about Misa. Yet, he was still with her. However not Raito's type Misa was, Raito was still Misa's boyfriend. He took a sip of tea, and turned to the one connected to the long handcuff that wrapped around Ryuzaki's wrist.

Raito Yagami...a fairly simple person. Short brown hair, dark brown eyes. No matter what gender you were, you couldn't deny he was attractive. So little details to him, on the outside at least. Yet, Ryuzaki, a far more detailed person, was interested in this simple teenager.

Ryuzaki was a fairly strange person. Long, messy black hair that went down to the bottom of his neck, and large, wide, dead-looking black eyes. He had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was pale, like he had never gone outside before. He wore a simple wardrobe every day, a white long-sleeved shirt and jeans. He really didn't care about the way he looked. No matter who you were, you couldn't deny that Ryuzaki was extremely strange.

This strange person, was interested in a person like Raito Yagami? But there was a certain reason for it. Along with the suspicion that Raito was a murderer...

Raito was extremely talented. He was good at everything he did. Anything and everything. He would be what Ryuzaki would call perfect if he hadn't thought that Raito was Kira, the mass murderer. Perfect. Beautiful. The two words that described Raito. There was no flaws among Raito that balanced him out to be a normal person in Ryuzaki's eyes.

But now, when he thought of Misa being with Raito, Ryuzaki saw a detail of Raito that he took interest in.

Raito was submissive.

He did not like Misa at all, and Ryuzaki doubted that Raito was the type to be in a relationship with someone because of their body. This meant that the only reason Raito was with Misa was because he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Obviously submissive.

Knowing that, it gave Ryuzaki an opening. So many ideas rushed into his head about how he could end up controlling the submissive Raito. Being in control, of this perfect beautiful boy, it would be very interesting.

And now, he was alone with Raito. It was midnight in the headquarters building. Everyone except the two had gone to sleep an hour ago.

So now...

Ryuzaki could test if Raito was submissive, without being seen.

"What is it?" A voice...

Ryuzaki realized that the perfect voice was coming from Raito.

The only thing Ryuzaki voiced was a simple "Hm?" behind his teacup.

"You were staring at me again..." Raito said, looking directly at Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki tilted his head. "Aren't I always?"

"Why are you staring this time?" Raito groaned, rolling his eyes.

"No reason, really..."

Raito frowned at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki smiled a bit. _Now, how should I do this? Suddenly or slowly...? Hmm...Raito will probably jump back instinctively if I do this with force and so suddenly. _

Ryuzaki swiveled his chair turning to Raito, and planted both feet on the ground. Raito was the one staring now. _What is Ryuzaki doing? _Ryuzaki stood infront of Raito, moving in and placing a hand on his shoulder gently.

"Raito-kun..."

"What is it Ryuza--"

Ryuzaki moved his face to Raito's, kissing Raito softly on the lips. Raito froze. The kiss was very soft, so gentle, it seemed like Ryuzaki was doing this casually. Like it was a normal thing to do. Ryuzaki continued kissing Raito gently, the wetness of the kiss making a quiet noise every time he sucked lightly on Raito's lips. He touched Raito's face softly pressing his lips against Raito's a bit firmly, but still soft. Soft enough that Raito could effortlessly pull away from Ryuzaki. Raito didn't move.

_Raito, why don't you pull away? I'm kissing you so softly, not even holding you in place to stop you from moving out of the kiss. You can pull away. Why aren't you? Are you just going to let me continue?_

Raito trembled now. He didn't move at all. Not even his eyes. They remained wide in shock as Ryuzaki's gentle touch controlled him. _For someone submissive, this kiss is extremely powerful._ Ryuzaki thought. _Only by being so gentle can it be so controlling. _Ryuzaki paused, then slipped his tongue into Raito's mouth. It was incredibly easy to do, because Raito mouth was also frozen in shock. He wasn't even trying in the slightest movements to stop the kiss.

_Stop it... why are you letting this happen? _Raito told himself. _This is Ryuzaki. He means nothing by this..it's just a test. But...why would he do __**this?**__ Why is he kissing me? It wouldn't prove anything! Is he just doing it out of passion...? No..I can't let him kiss me like this...even though it seems harmless...I can't! _ Raito then pulled himself backwards, his chair rolling backwards away from Ryuzaki. When Raito looked at Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki's hands were in the same position they had been while he gently held Raito's face in the kiss. His expression was mostly blank, but he held a look in his eyes that seemed like he was wondering why Raito had pulled away. An innocent expression. It made Raito's stomach knot up slightly.

"Ryuzaki, what was that...?" Raito asked. He noticed his breath was uneasy. Ryuzaki simply let his hands fall to the top of his knees, and tilted his head innocently at Raito.

"That was a kiss, of course."

Raito wiped his mouth. "F-For what?"

Ryuzaki tilted his head back to it's normal position, and smiled innocently. "For you." He answered simply. He took the teacup into his hand and sipped it lightly.

Raito stared at Ryuzaki in disbelief. He still didn't know why Ryuzaki kissed him...maybe he didn't want to. If Ryuzaki wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, then neither would Raito...then that, somehow, would feel like he was losing.

Ryuzaki smiled to himself. _Submissive, Perfect Raito... this was my first step to taking control of you. This will be fun...and you'll probably enjoy it yourself, even though you will deny that you do. _

**.CHAPTER END.**

**Sorry that the first chapter is short, but I'll make some other chapters soon! Read and Review, please. :D**


	2. Accepting it

**Okay! I'm sorry I didn't update for a while there, but here's the second chapter! I hope it's not boring or anything like that, so yeah. Here you go! **

_**Chapter Two: Accepting it**_

--

Raito was getting anxious again. Every moment he was alone with Ryuzaki, Raito wondered if he would pull the same thing he did last night. It was strange. All Ryuzaki did was kiss Raito on the lips. But it was so innocent that Raito felt there had to be something else that was going to happen. That was not a one time thing. It seemed more like a first move. It was nearing the eleventh hour now, almost time for the task force members to head home. Ryuzaki usually worked late into the night, so tonight Raito and Ryuzaki would be all alone again. 10:59 pm...Aizawa and Soichiro and Mogi had already headed home. Then Matsuda stood from the desk.

"Well, I'm going home now, guys." Matsuda announced, loosening his tie absently. "Good night!"

Raito flinched, and turned to Matsuda. "W-Wait, Matsuda!" He nearly shouted. He stifled himself realizing that he had a panicked tone in his voice. Ryuzaki stared curiously at him.

"What?" Matsuda asked.

"Y-You should work late with Ryuzaki and I. The case is has been running cold lately. We could really use help." Raito said to Matsuda.

Ryuzaki tilted his head. _Help from Matsuda? ...Oh...I see what's going on. _Ryuzaki hid his smile.

"Uhhm, I dunno..." Matsuda murmured, scratching his head. "I have plans for tonight..."

Raito gave Matsuda a questioning look. "Really?" Raito asked. Matsuda pouted.

"It's fine, Matsuda-san." Ryuzaki said without looking away from his computer screen. "Raito-kun and I are just about to go to bed. You can go ahead and go home."

"Eh?"

"Bed...okay..." Raito sighed. Ryuzaki didn't pull anything while they were in bed the previous night. Raito supposed it was okay to be alone with Ryuzaki, as long as they were going to sleep. Ryuzaki stood from his chair.

"Shall we?" Ryuzaki asked pulling slightly on the chain.

"Umm..why are we going to bed so early..?" Raito asked with a nervous tone in his voice. Ryuzaki tilted his head.

"I didn't get any sleep last night, or the two nights before." He replied. Raito could feel knots developing in his stomach. _What were you doing while I was asleep..? _He wanted to asked. But as soon as Ryuzaki had answered Raito's previous question, he began pulling Raito towards the hallway that led to their bedroom.

"Ryuzaki..." Raito murmured when Ryuzaki had his hand on the door knob to their bedroom. Ryuzaki looked straight at Raito now, which he rarely did with anyone.

"What is it?" Ryuzaki asked, his voice sounding softer than usual. Raito wanted to scowl, but Ryuzaki was only being friendly. The voice sounded comforting. That, however, was what pissed Raito off. "Raito-kun?"

Raito avoided looking into Ryuzaki's eyes now. He forced himself to look at the ground. "Nevermind.." He murmured.

Ryuzaki opened the door to the bedroom and lead Raito inside. Immediately after Raito walked in, Ryuzaki shut the door, and locked it. Locked it...

Twice. The thumb lock, and the chain lock which connected the door to the wall. Raito stared questioningly at Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki turned to him and only responded with a comforting smile.

"Well, let's go to bed." He sighed softly, heading towards the bed, which was rather roomy. Raito walked over, only to watch Ryuzaki place himself on the bed, sitting like he always sat... Ryuzaki tilted his head at the boy who stood infront of him. Raito didn't move onto the bed. "Is something wrong, Raito-kun?" He asked in that friendly voice.

"I...I-I'm not tired..." Raito stuttered. "I don't feel like sleeping right now...So...let's head back..." He turned around and headed towards the door, but was stopped by arms which locked themselves around his waist.

"It's fine if you don't feel like sleeping..." Ryuzaki said lowly, in almost a whisper. Raito found himself freezing up again. Ryuzaki smiled.

He placed Raito so that Raito was sitting on the bed infront of him, with his back to Ryuzaki's chest. Raito's lower back was also placed, he noticed, between Ryuzaki's legs. Raito tensed. _Damn it...I literally walked into this one..._ He then gasped when he felt Ryuzaki's lips press lightly against his neck. Ryuzaki pulled Raito closer, so that Raito's back was pressed firmly against his chest. He continued kissing Raito's neck gently.

Raito's heart began pounding. _Why is Ryuzaki doing this? For fun? No, it doesn't seem like that at all. He's just kissing me. He's doing nothing or forcing anything on me to attempt to arouse me...it couldn't be that he's teasing me. The way he's kissing me is just too gentle. Too loving...Or maybe...that was his intention? To appear loving? _Raito pursed his lips. It was hard to think with Ryuzaki kissing him like that. _It couldn't be. If he wanted to trick me into believing he was in love with me, he would have just used reasoning and words. Which he has barely used. In fact, he hasn't even explained anything to me. So if it's not a trick, and it's not teasing... _Raito frowned. _No...It couldn't be that...Wait..He avoids words while he does this to me..._

"Ryuzaki.." Raito tried to sound as composed as possible. Ryuzaki didn't respond to his name. He only pulled closer to Raito. Raito frowned. "Ryuzaki...wha..!" Raito suddenly felt Ryuzaki's tongue brush against his skin, and his face tinted a light shade of pink. _He probably thinks I'm moaning his name..._ Raito thought. "Ryuzaki...I need to talk to you..." Raito tried again. To Raito's surprise, Ryuzaki halted.

He scooted infront of Raito, facing him directly. Ryuzaki stared curiously. "Talk to me about what?" He asked.

Raito felt himself tensing again. _Calm down...don't appear nervous. Look directly at him. _"Why are you doing this, Ryuzaki?" Raito asked, uneasily.

Ryuzaki tilted his head to the side. "Do you really need to ask that?" He asked softly.

"Umm...it's just..."

Raito could no longer look directly at Ryuzaki's face. He stared at the sheets beneath him, clenching his fist. Ryuzaki placed his hand over Raito's and scooted closer. Raito tensed again, and Ryuzaki just smiled. Raito did nothing except watch Ryuzaki move closer and lay a gentle kiss upon Raito's lips. Again, Ryuzaki brushed his lips softly against Raito's. _Why does he do it so softly? _Raito asked himself. _It only confuses me..._

To Raito's relief, Ryuzaki didn't deepen the kiss any further. He pulled away from Raito, and pressed his head gently against Raito's collarbone, his hair tickling Raito's neck. Ryuzaki's hair was surprisingly soft...

Ryuzaki began kissing Raito's collarbone. Raito froze up, and he felt tempted to say something. He however could not find the words he wanted to say. Ryuzaki's soft breath traveled down Raito's shirt, making Raito fidget. Ryuzaki took Raito's previously clench fist and held it up to his own face. He seemed like he was snuggling against Raito's hand.

"Ryuzaki..." Raito murmured, trying to get Ryuzaki to stop. Ryuzaki looked up at Raito with an innocent look on his face, then pulled Raito's hand downward. Ryuzaki rested his head on Raito's shoulder sighing softly, his breath making it's way into Raito's ear. Raito's eyes widened as he saw Ryuzaki push Raito's hand into his jeans._ What..?!_

Raito's hand was being held beneath Ryuzaki's boxers now. Raito's heart raced as Ryuzaki rubbed Raito's hand against his member slowly. Raito was in shock. He had never expected Ryuzaki would do this.

"Your hand feels nice..." Ryuzaki said softly in what sounded like a very pleased tone. Raito did nothing except stare down at his hand being moved inside Ryuzaki's pants. Normally, Raito would have already pulled his hand away from someone doing that to him, and punched them in the face. But the way Ryuzaki had done it, in such a gentle and confusing manner, made Raito feel he couldn't react.

_Is he doing this just because he knows I don't want to hurt his feelings? _Raito thought._ That sounds like something he'd do...but this sort of thing...the loving way that he's acting...It feels like he's trying to force his love on me in his own way... A way that I would like..? So that it's impossible for me to turn him down? What is it? He won't respond to my questions if he refuses to believe I will turn him down... That must be it.. _

Suddenly Ryuzaki's member hardened beneath Raito's hand. All the thoughts of what Ryuzaki could have been planning, unfortunately, vanished instantly from Raito's mind. Raito's eyes grew even wider as he felt Ryuzaki's bare erection against his hand. Ryuzaki kissed Raito's neck softly, and continued rubbing Raito's hand against his own member.

"R-Ryuzaki," Raito stuttered as his face reddened from embarrassment. "Y-You're hard..."

Ryuzaki snuggled against Raito's shoulder. "It's alright..." He whispered in a nearly seductive sounding voice. "I won't go any further than touching, without your permission..."

_Without my permission..._ Raito thought to himself. _So he's basically going to harrass me until I give in...but I'd rather not let him go any further..._ Raito attempted to make a movement in protest by pulling his hand slightly away, hoping that Ryuzaki would figure out that Raito didn't want to be harrassed. But his hand, being stuffed in Ryuzaki's jeans when he tried to pull it out was stopped by Ryuzaki's hand and the tightness of the clothing, making Raito's hand grasp Ryuzaki's member and pull it upward unintentionally.

"Ah..!" Ryuzaki gasped in an aroused voice. Raito blushed instinctively.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that..." He said nervously. Ryuzaki ignored his comment and bit Raito's neck lightly. _He's becoming slightly resistant already, _Ryuzaki thought. Raito pulled away from Ryuzaki quickly, getting his hand out of Ryuzaki's pants as quickly and carefully as he could. Ryuzaki suspect that would happen. He reacted by grabbing onto Raito's shoulders and pushing him to the bed. Ryuzaki hovered over Raito with his hands on Raito's shoulders, keeping Raito firmly in place. Raito looked up at Ryuzaki with eyes wide with anxiety. "Ry-Ryuzaki," he stuttered the boy's name, but he didn't say anything further. Raito placed his trembling hands on Ryuzaki's shoulders, as if he wanted to push Ryuzaki away. But the previous move to get away only got him pinned to the bed, and in effect he was afraid to pull away again. His hands merely laid on Ryuzaki's shoulders, and stared as wide-eyed as Ryuzaki always did. Stared into Ryuzaki's eyes, trying to figure out what he wanted. Those huge pitch-black eyes. He found nothing in them except the feeling of slowly becoming hypnotized, controlled by Ryuzaki. Raito reluctantly looked away from the mysterious eyes, seeing that he could not read a single expression from them.

"Ryuzaki...what do you want..?" Raito asked, although he feared he already knew the answer. Ryuzaki had said before. _Permission..._

"Can't you tell?" Ryuzaki replied with his own question. He pressed his body against Raito's and kissed Raito's neck gently, over and over again. He brushed his tongue against Raito's neck and swirled it swiftly against the skin. Raito felt himself blushing intensely from the feeling of Ryuzaki's body pressed against him, from Ryuzaki touching him like that. _No..I couldn't possibly like what Ryuzaki is doing to me... _Raito thought. _I didn't want it. This is just harrassment. It's just like how Misa acts, trying to get me to react to her...except...Ryuzaki's better at it..._

"Raito-kun..." Ryuzaki breathed on Raito's neck.

"Nnh..."

_Wait...I just moaned...damn it! _Raito shouted in his head. He averted his gaze from Ryuzaki and stared at the wall blushing.

"Raito-kun," Ryuzaki called.

"Wha...what..." Raito stuttered, failing to hide his nervous voice.

"Well..." Ryuzaki trailed off. Raito looked at Ryuzaki slightly, waiting for a response. He suddenly felt a hand grasp his crotch.

"Ah!"

"You're hard." Ryuzaki finally responded. Raito looked up at Ryuzaki in surprise, his face as red as ever. Ryuzaki smiled softly at Raito, and slipped a hand into Raito's pants.

"R-Ryuzaki..!" Raito gasped. Ryuzaki only glanced at Raito and then grasped Raito's member in his hand. "Ah..wait..." Raito felt Ryuzaki's long thin fingers brush against his member softly, then a sudden, stimulating jerk. "Nnh! R-Ryuzaki!" _Damn it..._ Raito cursed in his head. _What do I do?! If I pull away he might use force and end up raping me...should I just let him do this to me? _

Ryuzaki gradually began jerking faster on Raito's member. _Raito is surprisingly easy to control..._Ryuzaki thought. _At this rate, I can soon have all of him...Raito's perfect body will be under my control...First I have to get him to accept it..._ His eyes grew slightly wider as he felt Raito become harder in his hand. ..._This should be easy. _

"Ryuzaki...please stop..." Raito barely managed to say. The look on Raito's face, the way his eyes were barely open and the red tint of his flushed cheeks suggested that he was very aroused, emotionally and physically. Ryuzaki leaned down and kiss Raito softly on the lips. Raito flinched in reaction, and his lips trembled slightly. _Shit...why am I acting like this..?_

_How cute,___Ryuzaki mused. _He's just asking to be taken advantage of..._

Raito stifled a moan beneath Ryuzaki's lips. He then yanked away from Ryuzaki, and felt a quick jerk on his member. "Nnh..!" _When I pull away, he does something sudden like that...it's like a warning that he might use force. But I can't let him keep doing this. I don't want to end up coming infront of him..._

"Raito-kun, you said you want me to stop, correct?" Ryuzaki asked. Raito looked up at Ryuzaki, surprised at the question.

_He knows I want to him to stop. Why did he ask..? _Raito paused and frowned outwardly. _Crap..he's going to make me do something in order to have him stop.._ Raito stared at the other man and then nodded hesitantly.

"Even though it turns you on, you want me to stop?" Ryuzaki looked at Raito blankly. Raito frowned at Ryuzaki.

"It doesn't turn me on at all...my body is just reacting as it would to anyone who did that..." Raito retorted. Ryuzaki moved his face closer to Raito and laid another kiss on his lips.

Then moving near Raito's ear, Ryuzaki whispered, "Admit that you love it, Raito-kun..."

Raito shuddered from the feeling of Ryuzaki's breath against his neck and in his ear. "I..."

"Raito-kun...it's obvious...even if you don't want this, you enjoy it..."

"Ryuzaki..."

"If you can admit that, I'll stop..." Ryuzaki offered, stroking Raito's member as he spoke.

_But, I don't like it...do I? _Raito thought. _And...if I admit something like that...won't he just feel fine with harrassing me even more, and feel like going even further..? But..I want him to stop more than anything...it's obvious that I'm aroused... _"D-Damn it..."

"Yes?" Ryuzaki urged.

"..." _Curse you, Ryuzaki. _"Fine...I like it..." Raito muttered. His face felt even hotter when he admitted it. Like when someone admits their love to their crush. Raito tried to ignore it.

Ryuzaki smiled and kissed Raito's neck lightly, releasing Raito's erect member from his grasp.

_Damn it...why do I like it..? It's Ryuzaki...there's nothing about him that I should like..I should be disgusted that he harrasses me like this. _Raito told himself. _Why does it arouse me..?_

**.CHAPTER END.**

**Bwaa. I wasn't sure how to end this one, so I just ended it with some of Raito's doubtful thoughts as he falls into Ryuzaki's trap. **

**Yay! Hopefully this is a long enough and not boring chapter.**


End file.
